Deadwood
by Z-01 Attack Helicopter
Summary: A young boy who lost all of his family to a man with great hatred, follow the legend of Markus Lynch as he rampages through Advent in revenge of the ones he loved and will love. (Warning some images of gore, sexual content and progressive swearing come into play, Rated M to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:The first thing I want to make clear is I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM XCOM, secondly the protaganist of the story will have an MP3 now before you say "You're copying Turnscale! Copycat!" No, I'm not copying that story though I highly recommend that you read it, it's an amazing read!(But to be honest you've probably already read it as its super popular and with great reason). The reason as to why I chose a protaganist to have an MP3 is because I'm attempting to make them like me, I use my own MP3 everyday to basically make me focus, finally please review this story I enjoy all feedback given to me but if it isn't nice or if its just pure hate, don't say it at all, now on with the story!

First name: Markus

Surname: Lynch

Nationality: French

Date of Birth: Feb 20th 2009

Nickname: Deadwood

Armor design: Plain Yellow

Hair: Brown but is usually covered with a GIGN cap

Face: Wears a special pair of sunglasses given to him by Dr. Valhan also wears a skull bandana

Height: 6'4

Bio: Born just before the first invasion, Markus was apart of a very sharp and intelligent family, at the age of 8 his mother, father and two baby sisters were killed by the aliens, staggerdly, first his mother and two youger siblings fell to a pack of Chrysalids his father and him escaped but it didn't stop Markus from seeing the two 1 year olds be torn apart by the foreign monstrocities. Later that day, his father fell victim to a Beserker, the body was turned into paste and Markus watched the whole thing, hopelessly, fortunately XCOM saved Markus from the Beserker. Despite all these things, Markus didn't cry or mourn of course he hated that his parents and siblings were killed, he used this as a motivator and has an MP3 to remember them he took from his mother who had given him it as a present. From there a GIGN deadeye named Gilles Detro, took Markus under their wing and soon Markus at the age of 11 was using a sniper rifle, not out in the field as Bradford had adviced against it but when XCOM was raided and destroyed when Markus was 13, Him, Gilles and Charlie Swan who was Gilles' affectionate partner, escaped and hid for years, during that time Markus had to experience yet two loses, at the age of 19 his home in Paris was raided by Advent, Gilles met an end when a Officer shot him in the face and Charlie was executed that night, Markus escaped and took Gilles' famous sniper along with him, with 100 bullets too. From then Markus used what he had learned and took the the shadows killing HVTs, patrols and delaying cargo by shooting the drivers and escorts, one day he activated a beacon hoping for someone to respond fortuneatly, Officer Bradford was told by Lilly Shen about the beacon immediatly Bradford informed the Commander, both of them shocked about how a 13 year old lasted so long. That day, a Skyranger was sent out to look for him, though it took 5 hours of non stop searching finally they found him pratically starved but still moving. Today is his first day in the new XCOM.

"Jesus kid, how you survived so long I don't know." I heard a familar voice say

"Come on Bradford, you know what he was like back in the day." I heard yet another familar voice say

"Come on Commander, now you're making us sound old!" Bradford said to the Commander "But nonetheless, you're absolutly right Gilles taught him everything he needed to know and then Charlie just furthered that."

I started opening my eyes, I saw an extremly bright pass through my eyelashes, I uesd my arm to block it when I saw Bradford come over,

"Good to see you alive and half-well kid." He told me, the Commander just behind him with a massive grin on his face

"Go to see you too old man, Commander it's a pleasure to see you as well." I said saluting him before throwing up what was in my stomach into a bucket

"Likewise Markus, I want to say how truely sorry I am for Gilles and Charlie but from what I can remember you're a tough son of a bitch and honour them in your own special way." The Commander seemed to be filled with joy and energy as his compliments seemed to be full of truth "Honestly Markus, It's a pleasure to have you aboard you'll make a great addition to the crew."

"Now, now Commander we don't wanna praise him too much but as usual you are right, Markus it's a pleasure to have you aboard and with all the work you've done the past year, I can't wait to see you out in the field." Bradford complimented, I couldn't stop smiling my face felt like it was about burn off

"With all do respect, it was my duty to kill that alien scum and stop the efforts of controlling the world, I made it my life goal and I was willing to die from it, anything for humanity, for my family and for XCOM." I breathed, I wasn't lying everything I dine was in hope of getting attention Bradford or The Commander

"And THAT is why you'll be a great addition to XCOM but the aliens have control of the world, every corner, every speck, everything and everyone the aliens has control over." The Commander explained sitting down on a chair

"Well I'm not stopping until every single one of those foreign disgraces are either off this planet or dead, nothing will stop me!" I exclaimed despite the crappy news

"I never doubt that for one second kid, but first you need to introduced to your squad, you've been out of action and in that bed for about a week now, so we'll need to see if your skills are still there also we've retained your muscle mass by massages." Bradford informed me, I was slightly insulted by him saying 'if your skills as still there', of course they are! "But it was your squadmate who did the massages, she seemed very very very interested in you."

"Is that right now?" I said intrigued

"Yea she also, uhh felt your *whistle*" The Commander refered the beast down below, the whistle earned a laugh from Bradford, I opened my mouth when a door opened

"Commander, Bradford do I need to finish the- oh! You are awake!" A 5'4 blonde, German girl said to me her face flaring up instantly

"Speak of the Devil." Bradford muttered under his breath

"Ah, perfect timing too Markus this is Emla." The Commander introduced her, Emla? quite an odd name but one I can get by

"Good uhh what time is it?" I asked Bradford

"10:56 am" He replied

"Thank you, good morning ma'am." I said bowing, shakily. She giggled

"Good morning to you sir, It's an honour to meet you in person Markus! I was told of your past and how much of a legend you are!" She said with pride and enthusiasim

"Well, if you don't mind me mentioning but the Comnander has told me that you felt my friend down below where no one shall ever go." I told her immediatly she looked at him with anger which in turn made The Commander burst out laughing

"I told you I never touched there!" She shouted at him

"The camera feed shows otherwise squaddie, sooo it's not easy to prove I'm wrong." The Commander said while recovering from his laughing "Oh Markus I see you've still got those glasses Dr. Valhan gave you."

"Yeah, I love them where is she anyways?" I asked wanting to thank her

"We don't know Markus, but we feel one day we'll find her...one day." The Commander hung his head, so I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder

"Whereever she is, whatever day it'll be on, I'll be the one looking for her with you." I reassured him

"Thanks Markus, I know you will be, also here." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out my MP3 "I was boots on the ground when we got to your beacons location, we found you pratically starved and this MP3 in your hand playing Heathens CG5 remix, I took it to keep it safe along with your rifle, the "Deadwood" as Advent is calling it, I will tell you this they are afraid of you." He finished with a chuckle meanwhile I liked the name, Deadwood

"I guess thats my codename then, Deadwood." I said to him

"No need Sergent, everyone will call you by your first name anyway so cut that." The Commander told me

"Sergent? Hell of a promotion." I exclaimed "Plus it's only my 20th minute awake."

"Yes I know but I have faith in you, from everything you've done I have no reason to not give you this rank. Now off you go to Barracks A, there you'll meet the other three in your squad, the Squaddie here will escort you." The Commander told me, Emla took me around the...ship? first we saw the mess hall which I won't be needing, then the gym, lavitries, engineering, Laboratory, Medical bay and finally the Barracks and from the looks of it, The Commander had no shortage of squads but most looked inexperienced.

"Here we are! Home sweet home," Emla opened the door to reveal a bulky British guy making out with a Russisn woman and in the corner I saw a South African man in a headband shaving his face, the room wasn't in shortage of room and I saw my bunk in a secluded corner which was odd."That is Damien and Tish, both fell in love at first sight and have a couple of sloppy bangs at night and that is Omar, He's a Psy Op. He's a pleasure to get to know and talk to." She told me "Guys this THE Markus Lynch."

The couple immediatly broke apart to look at me along with Omar looking away from the mirrior he was using, and seemingly in a flash they were infront of me shaking hands and talking to me,

"Woah one at a time please," I said to them "Now, let me get some sleep, I feel very tired."

"You've been sleeping for a week! How are you tired?" I heard Emla say

"Try staying up for 365 days destroying Advent while being on your toes then come back to me." I said closing the shutter, I pulled out my MP3 and listened to music as I drifted to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where is he?"_ I heard Bradford ask someone, through my music

 _"Sleeping, in his bunk. Guy is like a fuckin boulder but I guess he has to be one and it's very helpful for sleeping."_ I heard Daimien tell Bradford

" _Thanks."_ Footsteps started to head towards me and then the shutter opened "Rise and shine, The Commander wants you to do a practice shooting

"What's the time?" I asked yawning and stretching my arms

"You were asleep for a whole day, I recommend you get something to eat and if you don't go to mess hall you can eat it here, take your pick." Bradford told me

I thought about it for a second and eventually came to a conclusion,"I'll eat it here besides I need timne to respect my old man."

Bradford nodded and walked off to get the food, meanwhile I looked for the right song, ah found it. I played it and 4 minutes in I sang

"And IIII will buillld a hooomme for you! for meeeee! untiiilll it diiii-sappeaars from me! from youuuu! And noooowww it's tiiimme to leeeeaaavvveee! untiiilll tooonniiiggghht!"

I let a sob escape from my mouth, I wasn't crying well no tears anyway but regardless I was hurt, that was my fathers song he always listened to it, while it quite a sad song it's still a good one, it's called "Build A Home". I hung my head and placed my elbows onto my knees and replayed the song, for him. As I looked down onto the carpet I felt a hand on my shoulder, Emla.

"Markus...Th-"

"Was terrible? I know but it's for my father." I interupted her "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess this is my first time doing that. I never expected it to be that emotional."

"Markus that was amazing! Honestly, my heart is in two for you." She seemed to be crying "Your voice is amazing and the fact that you do that for your father, its touching. It's put me into tears because of how emotional and great it was! also it shows that you're a great and caring person, do you wanna hug?" She offered opening her arms and reaching out, I immediatly accepted, she wrapped her arms around me filling me with...comfort, something I've never got a real taste of through out my life.

"Am I interupting something?" I hear someone say, I looked up to see a man in a white lab coat, glasses and a clipboard

"Oh no, you must the head of the Science Department?" I asked extending my arm

"I'm the head Engineer, yes. Dr. Richard Tygan." Richard introduced himself shaking my hand

"Markus Lynch, must be difficult with the boots you have fill." I say to him,

"Indeed, Dr.Valhan left us with so much and when I joined XCOM, well I had a difficult task ahead of me especially when I joined from Advent."

"Wait, you were Advent? and if you don't mind me asking but what happened to the back of your head?" I asked seeing the huge X-like scar on the back of Tygans head

"Briefly, I had a chip implanted in my head, everyone did except Emla here, Bradford and you. You three are the only ones whose minds are "clean", furthermore you are the only one who Advent haven't seen in person." Tygan explained, I turned around seeing Emla had fallen asleep in my bed "She seems very fond of you, Mr. Lynch. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she attempted anything of a relationship."

"Markus, Tygan. Call me Markus." I corrected him "And I see where you're coming from, ever since I've been awake she just seems...in love."

"I recommend reading her File." Tygan suggested "Now the reason I've came here is to inform you about armor and your weapon, The Commander has ordered Lilly Shen to create a special armor mainly used for sharpshooters such as yourself and your weapon has been upgraded with magnetic versions of the previous round you shot."

"Oh really? Well I'll test it now."

 **In the shooting range**

Beat* 1, *Beat* 3, *Beat* *Bang*

"Tango down. Nice work Sergeant, you just hit a 59 Mph target at 500 meters." The Commander complimented

We are outside the Avenger as we got Gremlins to set up as targets to allow maximum accuracy

"You see the 1500? Move it at 90 Mph." I say

"Shen?"

"On it."

The drone moved was a flash to most but I kept my eye on it the whole time,

Beat* 1, *Beat* 3, *Beat* *Bang*

The Gremlin was blown into bits from the shot,

"Outstanding, you can teach recruits a thing or two." Bradford muttered, "Commander?"

"Terrible." He said while kicking the parts of the Gremlin , I pointed the weapon at his head he looked straight at me, with a melting stare

"What was that Commander?" I said a evil smirk on my face

"Markus! Stand down!" Bradford ordered, I ignored it

"Terrible, worst shot I've seen all my life." He said crossing his arms not moving his gaze

"Hmph, so be it." I softly said

"MARKUS!"

I pulled the trigger, the bullet left barrel and went barreling towards the Commander, as it blistered through the air it barely missed the Commander and hit a surveillance drone right behind him, I saw Bradford stand in shock meanwhile the Commander made his back to us. Once he did Bradford was still in shock

"Told you, you were _'Terrible'_ " The Commander joked "Come on Bradford, no need to be such a drama queen."

 **Back at Barracks A**

 **20 minutes later**

I walked down the hallway to the entrance of our barracks, I felt a vibration in my pocket, I reached in wondering what the hell it was..it was a phone? When the hell did I get a phone? I got a text, it read

 _Hey kid, I bet you never knew you had this was even in your pocket if you didn't I shall thank Emla. Incase you didn't know she's a real spook always able to sneak past everyone and everything while putting things in their pockets, like she did when you and her were having a little hug session. I know this because she was gossiping with her friends when she let it out, I tell you what the whole mess hall went ape shit (I'd like you pass by the Commanders office later, we need to talk), you have a real following, all because you were a 10 year old who survived an attack and could use a gun and later went on to kill Advent by yourself for a whole year straight. Anyway Emla really really likes you and **I Know** that she give you a BJ, she denies it but only because she knows that she was caught, if you're into her well you two will be two puzzle pieces but yeah thats all I wanted to tell you,_

 _Feel free to talk to me anytime_

 _The Commander_

I laughed to myself at the piece, The Commander always straight to the point and is very chatty, I opened the door when I saw Damien holding Emla up against a wall and looked as if he was about to fire a punch,

"DAMIEN!" I shouted, he shit himself and immediatly dropped Emla "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just get angry and easily pissed when Tish isn't around." The bulky Brit immediatly backed away when I got in his face

"Well you better keep it under control, I know how you feel just keep it under the rug. I don't want to hurt you, We all hate and want the same thing but I will hurt you if you hurt us." I warned

"S-sorry, Will do." Damien said walking off and sat on the seat watching TV, oddly

"Emla..."

"I'm...fine..." She said waving me off her but she sounded as if she was drowning "Is...it me or...is it very bright..." She collapsed onto the floor not breathing

"Emla! Shit, Damien get a medic! " I ordered him

"What?" he asked concerned

"GET A MEDIC!!"

He ran off to get a medic meanwhile I was performing CPR, pressing down her stomach, again, again and again when finally she coughed up a load of water but she didn't get up nor was she breathing so I went to her face, opened her mouth, lowered my banadana revailing my stuble and inched closer to her face when I was about an inch off of her lips, Emla immediatly jumped her face up and latched her lips onto mine, her arms locked around my neck, my eyes widened with shock but eventually subdued to the feeling of love. After a fews seconds of kissing she let go and looked at me her eyes glassy, soon she started crying into my shoulder, the sobs and cries were muffled by my combat gear, I moved my head slightly to catch the glimpse of Damien and a Medic. they pointed backwards and I gave a thumbs up letting them know to give us space. I lifted her, wrapping her legs around my body and setting her down on the couch along with myself, when I opened my mouth I was cut off

"I'm sorry Markus, I shouldn't have done that. But you did save me." She spluttered out through the sobs

"No, it's fine whether if it was a prank or not I had a feeling you would do that eventually." I said trying to cheer her up

"I know but.." She layed her head on my lap "You've had too many surprises in your life."

"So? Why would I complain about the best one?" I took my eyes off her for a moment to look at the door and when I glanced back she was asleep I couldn't help but chuckle, she was adoreable

The door opened "Markus have you seen..." The Commander came in, I put finger over my lips telling him to be quiet, then slowly lifting her head to allow me to escape only to gently put her back down. I exited the room and walked with the Commander, "I see you two must be having a little love life?"

"Y-yea, she was choking when I did CPR and when I cleared that well." I explained

"Yea I get you, follow me you love bird we need to talk."

 **The Commanders Office**

I sat down on a chair and The Commander faced me sitting at his desk "Markus, I need to address your diet, if you even have one." He said to me with a stern face interlacing his hands

"Commander, I don't need anything to eat." I said truthfully

"The bullshit and you know it, I don't care if your aim is staryears better than other human **You need to eat**. You're human in the end. I don't want to order any doctors to put a tube down your throat just for you to eat. Now onto hopefully better te-"

"Commander, we've got a situation! Advent are transporting a full squad of trained Engineers and scientists." A soilder interupted "Sorry for bursting in like that Officer Bradford ordered me to get this to you immediatly."

"It's fine Corprol, location?" The Commander asked geeting up out if his chair and signalled me to come along

"Paris, sir." The corporal answered

"Well Markus, seems like you are going on your first mission, you ready?" The Commander asked

"Born ready." I said to him confident as I was going to be my playground the city of Paris, where I've grew up, where I started my work against Advent

"Get your gear ready, your job is to stop the convoy and cover the squad. It'll be a squad of 5 people you haven't met." The Commander informed me

"Who's the one person that I have met?"I questioned

He gave a smirk, " I'll just say, try to not get distracted. Now get your gear ASAP, Firebrand is waiting."

I nodded and split away from the commander to grab my sniper rifle, which was back in my room, I cut through the mess hall to get to the barracks that were connected to it, as I came to the door I was anticipating Emla to be asleep but instead I found her bent over packing something, it didn't help that she was wearing yellow and red striped black yoga pants that were skin-tight. I stopped in te door way mesmorised but after a few seconds she saw me, I looked away and walked into my little side of the dorm and grabbed my sniper rifle and pistol, I holstered my pistol and slung my sniper around me when Emla ambushed me pushing me against the wall, locking lips with me I did it back, we switched sides and she was against the wall and she moaned with the impact, finally we stopped,

"Continue this after the mission?" I suggested, she nodded "Get your gear on we don't have much time." I went to walk away when she lightly tugged my hand

"Stay safe." She told me

"Paris is my playground, you habe no need to say that." I reassured her "And you bet I'll keep you and the rest of the squad alive."

She smiled and walked off to grab her gear, I watched her. How did I get so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris, France**

 **1835 hours**

 **Operation Demonic Fury**

"Alright people listen up, this is an interception mission. A convoy carrying a group of Engineers is on the move, we are to ambush it and retrieve these Engineers. How? Well our newest Sergeant, Markus Lynch is a Sharpshooter unlike no other, he'll take out the driver of the first escort allowing you to move in and extract the Engineers, any questions?" Bradford briefed

"Sir." A masked man put up his hand, he wore what looked to be blast padding along with a sliver, magnetic heavy weapon that vaguely remnants the minigun on his back

"Yes Skullky?" Bradford said

"Can we trust this guy? I mean he's not listening and he's probably oblivous to his surrondings." The man called Skullky asked

"Markus is someone me and The Commander strongly believe in, he was apart of the orginal XCOM also." Bradford explained

"Wait is that the guy Spook sucked off!?" A Russian man shouted in laughter

"I never did anything! I only did what The Commander asked me to do!" Emla retored

"What you volenteered for you mean." the Russian corrected her

"Whatever, Fette Kozte (Fat cunt)" She muttered

"Anymore questions?"

"Sir." A black haired Asian women said

"Huzma?"

"Are those rumours true? About the sightings." She asked, this caught my attention, what sightings?

"Not exactly but if they are then we know a few types of certain people that will help but until then it's classified, anyone else?"

"Sir." I addressed

"Yes Markus?"

"I've got two questions, permission to ditch the orginal vantage point and what are these sightings?" I asked adjusting my scope accordingly "We do have 10 minutes after all."

"Permission granted and the sightings aren't confirmed but a Resistence photoargrapher got a couple of photos of blue aliens, I'll give the photos when you return to base." Bradford answered "Alright enough of the questions for today, good luck."

"Hmph, who needs luck when you've got skill?" I muttered to myself

"What was that?" Emla said leaning over, putting her head right next to mine holding a goofy smile on her face

"I was talking to myself." I said continuing to fiddle with my scope

"You talk to yourself? and I thought I was weird." She said proudly

"Well how else am I meant to entertain myself for a year?" I questioned her

"I guess thats a fair point." She put her head on my shoulder "Out of all people who knew that you would be the first one to actually accept me for who I am." I stopped everything at that point and turned towards her "You don't believe me? Look at my file my Father, Mother, Siblings everyone. The only reason I'm here is to be used." She looked at me "Too far?"

"It just seems a little attention seeking, but I believe you."

"Sorry, just wanted to make it more romantic."

"So that wasn't true?" I questioned her

"No it's true." She solidified "I just wanted to let you know, as I said I wanted to make it more romantic. It seemed worth."

"You should've waited until we were at the base," I said to her while playing with a bullet inbetween my fingers "Then we could get romantic." I whispered

"I'll keep that in mind." She said tapping her fingers on her head

 _"Ghost 1 ready to jump."_

"Jump?" Emla questioned as I stood up

"Yep, I'll see you later." I said waking towards the opening ramp

 **5 Minutes later**

"Menace 1-4, SITREP." The Commander called

"Convoy arriving now, still hidden." Skullky informed

"Ghost 1, SITREP." The Commander then asked me

"Just enjoying the view sir, shot is ready." I also informed, My sniper set on the road, my eyes on something else. I was perched on a 5 story building, with it being very quiet tonight allowed me to focus and listen to music

"Target apporaching position." Huzuma Called out "Now."

I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air and struck the Officer in the car and it also seemed to hit a troopers foot in the back, I let out a brief chuckle and went back to shooting, Emla and Huzuma seemed to be trained phantoms so they able to flank around and hack the doors while the boys to take the fire. The two ladies slowly moved forward as four troopers and Officers advanced to take cover, I pulled the trigger on my gun again, killing three troopers as they had lined up, still they hadn't noticed me.

"Hacking door now." Huzuma whispered

I looked around, the other troppers and officers had been taken care of and the hack was complete, as the engineers were rallied I felt eyes were lookinh upon me along with a figure not too far, I lowered my hand to grab my knife, when I did I blocked an attack from a blue alien wearing red armor along with what looked to be Katanas with it, I kicked the alien in the stomach and flipped my knife to stab it but it faded into thin air and appeared across the rooftop

"That has never happened before and never will happen again." It hissed before fading into thin air again

"Markus, are you okay? I just saw what happened." The Commander checked on me

"Yea." I said "Yea, lets go home." I jumped down and ran towards the skyranger across the street, thanks to the 'Spider suit' I grappled onto the Skyrangers ramped and realed up,

 _"This is firebrand, squad secured and returing home."_

"Roger Firebrand come on home, Markus, Emla when you get back report to the Commanders office ASAP." Bradford ordered

 **20 minutes later**

 **Report: Firebrand returned with all Menace 1-5, Ghost 1 and Engineers,** **no casualties but Ghost 1 came in close** **contact with what is now known as 'The Chosen' further details are needed. If we are to rid these 'Chosen' we need to make peace between three of our contacts. These 'Chosen' seem to wield Psionic powers and pose a serious threat to our operations.**

"What do you think The Commander wants to speak about?" She questioned as we walked down a hallway still in combat gear, I caught her face it had a touch of concern face "I hope it isn't about us."

"You'd be pleased to know The Commander is very supportive of us." I reassured her while walking up a pair of stairs, she gripped my hand and looked at me "Em, trust me he told when he was concerned about my diet, hell even Tygan supports it. You have nothing to worry about."

I felt the tight grip on my hand loosen up, but she still held on and her face seemed to be little more concerned "Lets see what The Commander has to say, then we can start calming you down, okay?"

"Okay." She let out a heavy sigh

I opened the door to see The Commander doing paperwork, he raised his head and a big smile appeared on his face,

"Ah, Markus, Emla take a seat I have very good news." He seemed to be very happy but serious, we sat down in some office chairs, Emla let go of my hand as a result "Okay first, You two are going to be the first of a new programme, The Bond programme. This'll allow you to train, eat, go on missions together no matter what and overall keep you in a bond. Now this won't restrict your relationship in anyway." Emla let a huge sigh of relief "Second, you two will be going on a mission soon, no confirmed date at the moment. The whole point of this mission is to get two of our three contacts to be at peace and join with us. As long as you and another squad are there at the confrontation, no problems hopefully." I felt myself get giddy, I couldn't wait for this. "Lastly, Markus." He stared at me "Your eating diet. I'm assigning you to 4 meals a day from our best in the kitchen, please try and eat it. We need you to be active and fit otherwise you'll die out there. No one wants that."

"Sir, What is wrong with Markus' diet? Emla asked, I wish The Commander never brought this up

" Emla, he's starving himself. Hasn't eaten anything decent in the past month." The Commander explained

"Markus, are you insane?" She asked me

"Maybe." I joked

"I'm not kidding, are you actually trying to kill yourself?" She asked me, her face painted with concern "Sir, I-"

"Emla, it's okay. Markus, please eat those meals not for my sake but for yours and Emla." Commander said looking at me

I looked at Emla, she nodded. "Fine, I hate being skinny anyway."

"They're healthy Markus. Thank you for trying." He said to me, I didn't really understand why I needed food. I'm never hungry "Dismissed, the first meal is being made now as we speak Markus." I gave a thumbs up and closed the door gently, the walk to the barracks was silent but it was a short. Once there Emla latched onto me,

"Markus, why didn't you tell me?" She asked me

"I never really had a reason, but now you know." I answered, I sat down with Emla in my arms.

"You'll eating those meals. For me?"

"Yes, I mean how am I meant to keep you happy when I'm barely alive?" I said

"Thhaaaaaannnnkss!" She shouted and bear hugged me, luckily her hug strength wasn't the best, pretty weak actually

"Now, shall we-"

"Markus Lynch and Emla Schmidt report to Skyranger deck for deployment." The Gyrophone raised

"The only easy day was yesterday." I grunted as I stood up, Emla followed along side me

It only took us a minute to reach the launch pad of the Skyranger, I saw Tygan, Bradford and what I assumed was Lily Shen, Tygan and Shen had weapon cases the size of pistols

"The legend Markus Lynch, it's a pleasure to meet you." She approached me and shook my hand

"Likewise Lily, I'm sorry about your dad." I said to her

"I appreciate the condolences but he gave me this opportunity and I have been strong, sure it's been tough but an exciting one at that." She explained I sat impressed by her courage "Anyway, I made this prototype for you because of The Commanders recommendation." She opened the case revealing a pistol with a reflex sight, glowing bright blue and had odd frame, "It's frame is infused with elerium crystals and with the help of Dr. Tygan, I was able to fit it with a special property to allow all bullets shot at squadmates heal their wounds and they if haven't been hurt it'll boost them with adreneline." I grabbed the pistol and looked at it, its bright blue seemed to fade away when I holster it "Also the ammo is cheap to make thanks to all the supplies we've got from the past 10 supply raids."

"Thank you, I highly appreciate the gift, you too Tygan" I thanked them

"Emla, Unfortunetly yours isn't as cool looking but it's arguably more effiecent." Shen grabbed a small SMG and pushed the foregrip forward and it turned into an AR "I haven't given it a name, I figured you should have that honour."

"Thank you Shen, I appreciate it." Emla hugged her

"No need Corporal, just do what you do best." Shen told her, Emla nodded before I and her turned to Bradford

"Alright now you got your gear your going on a mission, the Resistence have spotted a package Advent are carrying, you'll go in concealed and blend into the crowd, Advent still don't know your faces this gives us a lot more options, so well mark the package and you'll secure it. Remember you'll only have your weapons and no backup for a while at least, hopefully by the time you secure the package we'll have a squad up for backup just incase, good luck." Bradford walked off and we entered the Skyranger "Oh one last thing, you'll need to change into civilian clothes, I hope you two don't mind seeing each other nude or some what nude atleast."

We looked at each other and blushed and entered The Skyranger

 **10 Minutes later**

 **Classified**

 **Paris, France**

 _"Alright squad change_ _clothes now. We are 5 minutes to drop."_

"I guess, we should get over and done with." Emla said lifting her head off my shoulder

I stood up and stripped to my boxers which were tight and yellow, I put my backside towards Emla so she didn't see the bulge in them. I shifted through the clothes and I saw boxers, we had to change underwear. Great, I went to pick the boxers up when I felt Emla hug me from the behind me, I felt her breast squash against my back, at this rate my friend was full mast

"I love you, Markus." She said, I raised my eyebrow confused as to what she would do next

"I love you too Emla." I said still considering what should would say or do

"If you did, you would be naked and not afraid to show me your body." She said with a mischeivious tone

"I thought you would feel awkward but if you don't thats fine with me." I said making Emla let go of me and sitting down to take off my boxers

When I slipped them off Emla immediately rushed to grab my friend, on her knees she grasped my friend

"My god, how long I've been waiting to see you again." Emla looking hypnotised as she stared at it

"Could you not wait until we get back to base? Don't get me wrong I want this but we've only got 3 minutes." I explained, I was aready concerned about the time

"Your right, I am desperate for you I'm not going deny that" Emla confessed standing up and walking to her clothes "But promise me we can do it at base when we get back."

I stared the Germans nude body "Uh yea if we don't get called again that is." Her face lit up and she gave me a warm smile

 **10 minutes later**

"How long is this going to take?" Emla complained as we were walking towards to packages location we were approximetly 500 metres away from it

"Patience, the last thing we want to do is rush and get ourselves killed." I say as I walked at a steady pace, I could now notice the air being frosty and cold, though I was not bothered Emla seemed to be stuck to me

"I'll have patience as long as you're by my side."

"You always have something to say about you being with me."

"Well I have to if I want to keep you happy!"

"You always make me happy."

"Lies."

"How so?"

We continued the conversation going back and forth, until we were around 50 metres from the location, I looked to see two alleys,

"You go down that alley and I'll go down this one." I pointed toward the alley she would go down then mine, her face dropped

"Why can't I stay with you?" she asked chidishly

"Because it's better if we both split up and attack the enemy from two sides." I explained

"But you sooo waaarrmm." She continued her childish ways

"Fine how about if you go down that alley, you get to choose what we do when we get to base, OK?" I gave up as I wanted get out of the place, I hated that I had to speak to her as a child

"Well I'll choose anything that keeps or gets me closer to you." She says to me running her finger up my chest

"Surprise, surprise." I said rolling my eyes

I walked down my alley, seeing literally nothing except light at the end of the alley, I reached the corner in what felt like 30 seconds, I hugged the wall and peaked my head out seeing a little carrier for pets and 1 trooper, I aimed my weapon and its head and fired killing it, my gun seemed to be very quiet allowing my to be hidden

"Emla, it's clear."

no reply

"Emla stop screwing around!"

no reply

I let out a deep sigh, I wasn't going to happy if this was all a joke. I looked into the alley hearing...gulping noises? I picked a torch that was lyong on the ground and shined it down the alley seeing a viper engulfing Emla, I was about to shoot when I realised Emla was _inside_ the viper instead I rushed it, as it was seemingly enjoying swallowing Emla, I cut its head off with one swift slice from my knife, it the head ploped onto the ground, I saw struggling and heard crying from the vipers body, I rushed ober to the the tail and proceeded to cut the body open except the venom sacs, I stuck both my hands into the mess and pulled Emla out, immediatly she hugged me, crying. Honestly I don't blame her.

"Avenger, requesting evac on package location." I radioed out, still hugging the German

 _"Roger Ghost 1 Firebrand is inbound, is that someone crying?" Brasford asked his voice full of concern_

"Affirmative, I'll explain it in the Medical Bay when we return." I say, Emla looked up at me her eyes and face covered in water and saliva "I'm taking you to Tygan to get your blood tested, I can't afford you to be in horrible condition." She dug her face back into my side as I escorted her to the package, I peeked inside to see a bunch of parts and junk. I sulked as I was hoping for a puppy

 _"Squad, Firebrand has arrived!"_

We both grabbed a rope each, once we got on the Skyranger Emla glued back onto me.

This wasn't good

 **A/N: I hope your enjoying the story so far, sorry for absolute absence of content, I've been having trouble balancing Family and this but I should have more time now**


End file.
